


This Magical Love

by itsinthestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Autumn, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2020, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sensuality, Slytherin Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, empty classroom, hand holding, just a tad, posted on tumblr, ravenclaw rey, seven year Rey and Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Seventh year Hogwarts students, Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo, try to keep their relationship a secret until it doesn't make sense to do so anymore... 💕
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	This Magical Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Reylo Week 2020 <3
> 
> Prompt: Free Day
> 
> This is my second time writing a Reylo/HP crossover so hopefully you like it :)

The Great Hall was decorated with lit candles, levitating above each of the long tables for dinner. At the entrance, two different parties clashed.

"Kenobi," Ben Solo said as he scrunched his lips. His friends Hux and Phasma stood behind him, looking at her with distaste.

"Solo," Rey Kenobi muttered as she crossed her arms. Her best friends, Rose Tico and Jannah, stood beside her as they looked on with raised brows. 

Ben graciously lifted his right hand towards the entrance and said, "You first."

"No, you," Rey said in annoyance.

"I insist." Ben stared into Rey's eyes.

Rey stared back with intensity. "I insist, more." She gave a half-smile.

Ben lowered his hand and straightened his green and gray tie. "Okay." He turned his back on Rey as his friends followed him. They turned left and walked toward the Slytherin table.

Rey scoffed, shaking her head. "You did insist more, Rey." Rose pointed out as they walked together to the Ravenclaw table.

Rey passed by those already eating their dinner until they found an empty area. It happened to be across where Ben was sitting. She stared at him one last time, her eyes narrowed as he caught her expression and rolled his eyes, looking away. Rey raised her brows as she turned around with her back to him.

"This little feud between you two...Don't you think it childish?" Jannah asked as she drank pumpkin juice.

Rey started to eat a buttered bread roll. She shook her head as she munched. 

Rose rolled her eyes. "I've seen him look at you more than usual, Rey. It's...interesting." She gave Rey a mischievous look.

"I've noticed as well," Jannah said with a nod.

Rey almost choked on her bread and quickly drank pumpkin juice. She sighed, loosening her blue and silver tie, relieved it didn’t go the wrong way. She gave a quick look at Rose before using her fork and knife to cut through her meat, looking nonchalant. "Please, you two, what look?"

Rose looked up, almost mockingly, then looked back at Rey. "I just see something different the way he looks at you, that's all." She shrugged.

Rey went back to eating another bread roll as she looked between her friends, wondering what they were not telling her.

After an evening N.E.W.T. study session in the library, Rey started to walk to Ravenclaw Tower when she saw an autumn leaf lay mysteriously on the ground. She bent down to retrieve it when it levitated before her and started to turn the corner. Rey half-smiled as she followed it. After walking through a couple more corridors the leaf stopped in front of what she knew was an unused classroom. She placed her hand on the knob and opened it quickly, letting herself in and closing the door.

"Lumos," she heard _him_ whisper. Rey saw him, holding his wand full of illuminating light.

"Ben," she whispered as she dropped her satchel and went to be in his arms, causing him to drop his wand. She laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him.

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her blouse, just enough so he could run his fingers along her smooth and warm skin. He heard her moan, making him smile. "I thought I was going to wait here all night for you," he said.

Rey looked up at him, seeing his dark eyes look intently at hers. She looked down and saw his full lips and whispered, "Shut up and kiss me."

"As my witch commands," he teased as he pressed his lips against hers, licking her bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance.

Rey opened her mouth, letting him in and kissed him deeper, this time hearing him moan. She smiled as she continued to kiss him, gently running her hands, up and down on his back.

For minutes, they continued to hold on to each other and kiss as if they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime, but it had only been two days. Rey then nibbled his bottom lip, putting more force, making him step back. "Rey!" He said in shock.

Rey narrowed her eyes. "That's for rolling your eyes at me in the Great Hall."

"Oh for—" He shook his head. "You said to make our tension look believable."

"Yes, but—"

"And as I've said since May when we started this, I don't care if anybody knows." He leaned against a desk, arms crossed. "We used to hate each other but that's history."

"Ben..." She brought her hands together in front of her, looking down.

"We grew up and have feelings for each other or has this been one-sided this whole time?" He narrowed his eyes at her imploring her to speak her mind.

"No, it's not one-sided." Rey looked at him with a sad smile. "You're right." She nodded. "Even Rose and Jannah see something is different but I'm not doing this because they recognize it." She stepped toward him slowly. "We're adults, leaving Hogwarts next year, and..." She leaned into him again, feeling his arms wrap around her. She looked up at him. "I've fallen in love with you, Ben Solo, and—" She kissed his lips then touched his nose with hers. "I also want everyone to know." She kissed him again.

Ben broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "You love me?"

Rey smirked. "I thought it was obvious, spending all last summer together in London." She kissed him, running her tongue over his bottom lip before kissing him deeper. Seconds late, she broke the kiss, making his eyes go darker in need. "What we have is something magical. I've gotten to know the real you, Ben Solo, and I love you." She smiled.

The lighted wand was still on the ground, revealing just the right amount of light as Ben looked down at Rey. He ran his fingers through her shoulder-length hair, then ran his thumb down her soft cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. Rey kissed his thumb, surprising him. He saw the love of his life in front of him and his heart swelled with happiness she felt the same way. "Rey, I've loved you for a long time. I'm glad you'll always be in my life."

"Always," Rey whispered in agreement. She brought his face back to hers, kissing him with love and smiling against his lips as she felt his fingers caress her naked skin again.

That weekend in Hogsmeade Village, Rey and Ben walked past autumn colored trees as they held hands.

"So new quill and..." He moved his mouth around, trying to remember.

"The bookshop." She squeezed his hand, feeling him squeeze back, gently.

"Ah, that's right." He smiled as they passed students, who looked at them in confusion. They passed by shops and more students as they whispered to one another and pointed at their hands.

"I bet Hux and Phasma were surprised when you told them?" Rey asked.

Ben shrugged. "I warned them if they were not cordial to you and your friends, I'd hex them." He grinned.

Rey bumped her hip with his. "Oh, I like this side of you." She winked at him.

Ben chuckled. "And Rose and Jannah?"

"Ah, well they both acted as if they knew all along but they're happy for us," Rey said with a nod.

"That's good," Ben said.

They passed more shops and students looking at them strangely. Rey rolled her eyes and once they were in the middle of the village, she stopped and let go of Ben's hand.

"Rey? Are you—" He stopped as Rey kissed him, running her fingers through his dark locks, tugging gently. He immediately responded and put his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

There were still whispers and then someone said, "Get a room!" Rey and Ben broke their kiss as they saw Rose and Jannah in front of Honeydukes, smiling at them before they went inside the shop.

The couple looked back at each other and laughed before kissing again. "That felt good," Rey whispered against his lips, feeling his breath on her and making her shiver in anticipation as she kissed his lips one more time.

"Mmm," Ben acknowledged.

Rey took Ben's hand in hers again. "I feel like tea, you?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect," he said as they walked together to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
